1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to reels for winding and unwinding cords and other longitudinally extending, flexible members, and particularly to a cord reel for facilitating handling of an electrical drop cord, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to provide reels for electrical cords and similar flexible members which permits each half of the cord to be wound and unwound from the reel either simultaneously with or independently of the winding and unwinding of the other of the portions of the cord. Examples of such winding devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos: 438,779, issued Oct. 21, 1890, to S. O. Newton et al; 451,996, issued May 12, 1891, to W. E. Dow; 972,222, issued Oct. 11, 1910, to W. L. Paul; 1,186,131, issued June 6, 1916, to D. B. Replogle; and 1,270,257, issued June 25, 1918, to C. A. Boyer.